


My light

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”  ― Bram Stoker





	My light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody!
> 
> Nope, I'm not dead. I AM HERE! ALIVE AND GOOD! I know that I've been quite inactive during the holidays... I intended to post AT LEAST one or two fanfics more after that HiroAtsu one, but I had some health issues and other personal problems, so it was difficult for me to find the motivation and inspiration... BUT I'm feeling so much better and I'm slowly healing! And despite school and being tired all the time, I'm in a good mood! XD I hope that you're doing okay as well, sweeties ;3;
> 
> ANYWAY! That's the first time I'm posting a KdFd fanfic here, and it's for a special occasion! On the 17th September, it was my dear friend nene's birthday (@inazumafocus on Tumblr. Please, go follow her if you have an account there! Her blog is A-MA-ZING!!) So, I wanted to offer her something about her boys (because that's her absolute fave OTP) and HERE I AM!! 
> 
> To you, my dear nene, I wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoyed that special day of yours! You're one of the best people I met on Tumblr and I'm SO HAPPY to be friend with you. I admire you and your works since the start, I love you and your crazy and colorful personality. You're such a smart, funny and cute sweetheart. Having you on my dashboard and talking with you make my day. I thank you for being my friend AND for being the person you are, aka such an amazing cinnamon roll TWT I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU WILL LOVE THIS FANFIC!! ;3; <333
> 
> And to all of you, my supporters and readers, I thank you for reading my fanfics, for leaving kudos and for supporting me and my work! It's truly appreciated :') <3
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

Fudou never thought he'd come back to Japan that early. His eyes lost through the porthole, where the runway stretched along the airport, he sighed. Passengers were flowing into the small corridor of the plane, their bags in hand and their suitcases trailing behind them, towards the exit. Fudou looked up at the hold, where his own bag was resting. With a grimace and another sigh, he stood up. He laughed bitterly.

As if staying in his place would bring him back to Russia... He was really stupid sometimes.

**

The exit went off without any problem. It was only when he entered the airport of Tokyo that he told himself that it was going to be more difficult than he had imagined. Fudou was able to accept things as they were. But it was the first time he was confronted to himself... Legs frozen on the spot and arms dangling, Fudou could no longer move. The passengers of his flight jostled him and passed near him without glancing at him... Yet, he didn't move an inch.

"Get yourself together", he whispered to himself.

He hated to feel this way... Completely lost, undecided and helpless. And in addition, these feelings had never been so strong... He swallowed, the fists clenched to the point of hurting his fingers.

"Get yourself together, you idiot."

But no matter how many times that same sentence was repeated, his limbs were trembling and his body didn't want to move at all. Even his mind was turned upside down and didn't seem to want to work properly. He bit his lip as he was slowly losing control of himself.

"Fudou Akio."

He wasn't the only one to open big surprised eyes, to turn towards the source of this voice, which had exclaimed his name loudly, with confidence and a certain intensity of which he couldn't understand the origin. The one that brought him back to reality, the source of this voice was none other than...

"Kidou Yuuto."

He spoke his name in a breath as Kidou was stretching a little smile. Fudou narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side, disturbed by this expression. He seemed to be waiting for him on the other side. And this observation only disturbed Fudou even more. He raised his head and decided to join him... Not because he was slightly excited and somewhat happy to see Kidou Yuuto himself picking him up at the airport. And oddly, when he decided to join him, his body and mind obeyed him and worked normally again as soon as he did...

"The Absolute Leader of the Pitch himself."

"And the most problematic guy of Teikoku Gakuen."

"That's the Re-" Fudou started before being suddenly cut by Kidou.

"The Rebellious Individual. I know", Kidou retorted. An even wider smile on his lips, he shrugged. "I'm teasing you, that's all."

He couldn't believe it. He had fallen into the trap not once... but twice! And Fudou could clearly see, with his mischievous smile and chuckles, that the other was delighted with his reaction as like expected from him.

He made a face. "What's your problem?"

Kidou just giggled, which annoyed Fudou a little more. He sighed, a little smile on his lips in spite of himself. How annoying...

"So, what is Kidou-kun doing here?"

"Picking you up, you baka."

"B-Baka?!" Fudou exclaimed, letting go of his bag, which fell to the ground. His exclamation caught the eye of curious passers-by.

"I thought Fudou Akio was smarter than that... I was apparently wrong", Kidou sighed in dismay. It got on Fudou's nerves, who crushed a threatening finger on his chest. Kidou recoiled a little in the face of his sudden attack.

His finger on his chest, Fudou opened his mouth and closed it, as if he was looking for something to say, but the words "Picking you up" turned in his head again and again, and he was left completely unable to say anything. For the first time in his life, someone had managed to make him lose his means with simple words.

An eyebrow up at his reaction, Kidou ended by chuckling. Fudou's heart missed a beat when his ears heard the sound. His spirit boiling and his eyes wide open at the realization of his own thoughts at Kidou's chuckle, he sighed loudly, his leprechaun ears crimson. He finally withdrew his finger. He couldn't even understand why he was reacting like this...

"I'm not a baka", Fudou muttered with a pout. "And stop making fun of me!"

"Sorry. It's just that it's really funny to tease you", Kidou apologized, one hand in front of his mouth. The poor boy was vainly trying to stop laughing so as not to hurt the other, but it was stronger than him.

"... Is it that easy?"

"Yes", Kidou honestly answered, who had managed to calm down... But his smile was still on his face.

"Tss... I cannot believe it", Fudou spat. He had to be careful not to be caught by Kidou again... who seemed to take too much pleasure by making fun of him.

Fudou took his bag on the ground, under the watchful eyes of Kidou, silent. He put it back on his shoulder before taking a quick look at Kidou.

"So, you're here to welcome me."

"You could say that."

Fudou stared at Kidou from the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to the ground.

"Humph" was Fudou's only answer, which snatched a smile from Kidou.

A moment of silence between the two boys, broken by Kidou. "I heard you like going to Burger's King."

"Do not tell me that the great Kidou Yuuto is going to take me there to eat a burger?"

"What better way to cheer up and change your mind than by going out to eat with your friend?" Kidou retorted with a smile that was saying a lot...

Fudou looked at that smile. There was no pity coming from it, as if he was feeling pity for him for being utterly lost after being forced to give up on his dream of reaching the top of the world for good. No, what he was seeing... It was empathy. Kidou had lived the same thing. His dream had been wrenched out of his hands by force, and he'd preferred to retire to help others reach that dream despite the chance to come back and get his place back. He had left his place to others at the cost of his near his best friends. He could understand his feelings, those Fudou had preferred to keep buried when he left the team and the country to go back to Japan, his injury constantly reminding him of his failure, his stupidity and his dream forever broken. He too felt all those feelings... And yet, he was standing there in front of him. All his posture was inviting him to join him and to mourn, so that he could move forward, as he had done. With that smile and those words coming out off of his mouth.

Fudou lowered his head, a bitter smile on his lips. A discreet tear rolled over his cheek. "Saying cheesy stuff like that out of the blue..."

Kidou's smile softened. He leaned toward him. Their fingers touched for a brief moment - which sent electric shock to his body - when Kidou took his suitcase from his hands to carry it for him. He straightened up and stared at him again, Fudou's head bowed and his wick hiding the whole of his face.

"A light guided me... Maybe you can find yours as well."

Fudou's eyes widened slightly at his words, which had been like another electric shock to him. He slowly raised his head to Kidou, who was still showing that damn smile, the one making his heart beat to madness and the entire system of his body go completely crazy. Kidou Yuuto had such weird effects on him.... 

Fudou let a laugh escape his lips, still under the influence of these funny and new sensations. "I didn't know that Kidou Yuuto was an amateur poet."

"There are a lot of things about me that you have yet to discover", Kidou replied, at once playful and enigmatic.

If he could see his eyes, he would know that it wasn't only his smile that was provocative... That his eyes were saying much more about the nature of his words, which he had definitely not chosen at random and which forced him to think. At his thoughts, Fudou suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline and a mad desire to read through the pages of this book filled with mysteries and secrets that was Kidou Yuuto.

With a last giggle, Kidou turned around and began to move forward, his suitcase rolling behind him.

Fudou looked at him, letting these strange but pleasurable sensations totally invade him as he did so, his thoughts wandering from one side to the other of his mind. The weight he had on his shoulders when he got off the plane was incredibly lighter, and he was feeling more motivated than ever to not only continue pursuing his dream now, but also... Without looking back, Fudou started to follow him, a smile on his lips.

But also to continue with Kidou Yuuto by his side, the greatest mystery and light of his life.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
